


two bed, two bath

by sarcasticfishes



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), In Control with Kelsey (Web Series)
Genre: Cabin Fic, Copious Wine Drinking, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Shane-Appropriate Levels of Hot Tub Usage, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfishes/pseuds/sarcasticfishes
Summary: “If we don’t all kill each other by Monday, we could make this an annual thing,” Shane says, “The four of us.”





	two bed, two bath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poiregourmande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/gifts).



> this is AT LEAST three times longer than I intended it to be but I have a lot of feelings about these four. **prompt:** _"road trip and/or cabin, ot4 but the starting couples are shelsey & saryan."_ Hope you enjoy this one, Em <3
> 
> Please don't drink wine three nights in a row. Drink responsibly, even on vacation.

It’s still a two-hour drive to the cabin from the airport, so Sara climbs into the back seat with Kelsey; Shane needs the legroom more than she does, and it’ll be fun to see Ryan and Shane bicker about what music to play.

“Is it weird that I’m excited to hike?” Kelsey asks as she clips in her seatbelt buckle.

“Yes,” Shane answers, flatly. “This is a _vacation_.”

“I’ll make a hiker out of you yet, Shane Madej,” she says, brightly. 

“Good luck,” Sara and Ryan say, in unison. 

“He wasn’t a dog person when we met, but look at him now,” Kelsey argues, grinning all the while. 

“I like _one_ dog,” Shane sighs, and when Ryan makes a quietly offended noise, amends, “Three dogs only.”

.

A new episode of 100 Baby Spinoff goes up while they’re on the road so Kelsey films a quick IG story from the back seat, which quickly devolves into the documentation of Shane’s improv show tunes, and Ryan’s threats to drive right off the road if he doesn’t shut up.

Sara thinks it’s kind of adorable.

.

About an hour and forty-five minutes into the drive, the trees start getting more and more dense along the sides of the road, and she really starts to feel the excitement. She’s been longing for this for a while, just a quiet weekend away. Her and Ryan and a king-size bed. Breakfast on a deck facing the lake. Wine and board games with their friends in front of a fire.

“Holy shit I can’t wait to get drunk,” Ryan says from the driver’s seat, sounding tired from the journey.

“We’re not allowed to play Monopoly this weekend,” Sara says, and startles as the other three begin to protest, loudly. “You remember what happened last time?”

“That was Adam. He threw the first hotel,” Shane reminds them.

“I think tonight I just wanna get in the hot tub.”

“Oh shit, I forgot about the hot tub,” Ryan gasps.

“How could you _forget_ about the _hot tub_?” — Shane, of course.

“Oh sorry, I was thinking about the massive bed I’m gonna bone my girlfriend in.”

Sara kicks the back of his seat, and notices how prettily pink Kelsey’s cheeks turn when Ryan laughs.

.

After a long drive and a grocery-pitstop, they finally arrive.

The cabin is gorgeous, and the inside and out smells like pine and clean air. It’s spacious inside, a two-bedroom two-bath bungalow, and the famed hot tub out on the back deck.

Sara drops her weekend bag at the end of the king bed that Ryan is already lying face down on. She sits down next to him, reclining back on her elbow.

“Thanks for driving, baby,” she says, and squeezes the back of his neck. His shoulders are tense from the flight and the car, but Sara figures he’ll loosen up again once they get him into the tub and put a glass of wine in his hand.

Ryan says as much, groaning quietly as he rolls over onto his back, a strip of skin exposed where his shirt is riding up. Sara immediately reaches out, sliding her hand up under his t-shirt as he hums happily at the touch.

Down the hall in the other bedroom, Kelsey giggles infectiously and Ryan smiles, cheeks dimpling.

“They’re cute together,” he says, and Sara feels his stomach flex beneath her hand as he pulls himself into a sitting position. He leans over, kisses the end of her nose.

“Bet we can out-cute them,” Sara smiles. She can feel Ryan’s grin as he leans in to steal a proper kiss, pulling at her lower lip.

“Is that what we’re calling it?” he chuckles, and before Sara gets to respond there’s a loud knock on the open door.

“We’re heating up dinner,” Shane says, filling up the doorframe with all his limbs. Sara can’t help but notice how bright his eyes are. “Could use someone to pour wine and provide smartass commentary.”

“Okay, and what do you need me for?” Ryan asks, and immediately winces as Sara pinches his ribs, where her hand is still pushed up beneath his shirt.

.

The noise Shane makes when he gets into the hot tub is frankly obscene, and judging by the look of mortification on Kelsey’s face, it does not go unnoticed.

“Our complex has a tub,” Ryan says, “You should come over more often.”

“Do _not_ encourage him,” Kelsey laughs, and passes Shane his glass of wine. 

It’s a cold evening, but the water is hot enough that Sara prefers to sit upon the edge with the water up to her calves instead. Ryan scoots over so that he can sit between her dangling legs, a sure invitation to play with his hair if she’s ever seen one. Or maybe he’s just angling for a shoulder rub. Either way, Sara’s content to get her hands on him.

“If we don’t all kill each other by Monday, we could make this an annual thing,” Shane says, “The four of us.”

Shane’s been hinting how serious he is about Kelsey for a while now, but this is maybe his boldest admission yet — another instance that doesn’t go unnoticed by Kelsey, who leans into him, presses a kiss to the side of his neck.

“Hoo. I think that wine really got to me,” she says. “I feel a little woozy.”

“It’s the hot tub,” Sara nods, “Makes you drunk faster, something to do with heat and circulation.”

“Maybe I should take you to bed,” Shane says, and when Kelsey nods, they practically scramble out of the tub, Shane steering Kelsey through the living space towards their claimed bedroom. The door clicks shut, and Sara begins to giggle.

“Yowza,” Ryan says. “That’s— how long are they dating now?”

“Almost a year. You think they’d be over the honeymoon period by now,” Sara snickers. Ryan turns his head to kiss the side of her knee.

“I don’t know. Did _we_ ever get over it?”

She’s being led and she knows it, but she’ll gladly walk right into this trap.

“No,” she smiles, “I guess not.”

.

Sara wakes to the sound of Ryan shuffling around in the room, but it’s a sound she’s used to by now. She stretches her legs out beneath the sheets, lower body aching in a well-fucked kind of way, a feeling she doubts will dissipate any time this weekend.

Ryan comes around her side of the bed, leaning down to kiss her temple.

“Just going for a quick run with Kelsey,” he says, “We’ll be back within the hour.”

Sara groans quietly into her pillow. “You’re working out while on vacay?”

“It’s more of a jog than a run if that helps.”

“Mm, be careful,” Sara sighs because there’s really never any point in telling Ryan not to do something he’s already decided to do. Once she hears them leave the cabin, Sara rolls around the bed for a little while until she realizes she’s hungry, and that it might be nice to start breakfast.

After she rattles some pans for a few minutes, Shane stumbles out of the bedroom pulling a t-shirt on, smiling but still sleepy-looking.

“Long night?” Sara teases, and he at least has the decency to blush.

“I honestly don’t know how Kelsey could get out of bed this morning,” he says, followed by hasty “I just realized how that sounded. I just meant—”

Sara is already doubled over laughing, gripping the worktop for support.

“Good god, _Shane_.”

Shane clears his throat, his voice still morning-rough when he says, “Like you and Ryan didn’t immediately get into something the moment we left the tub.”

Sara shrugs a shoulder as she lights the gas stove, setting the pan atop it to heat.

“We’re all adults here. We all have sex,” she smirks at him. Shane shakes his head minutely, a fond look in his eye. They cook in companionable silence together, scraping together the components of a hearty breakfast for their lovers.

“I know I’ve said this before,” Sara starts, “But you and Kelsey are so great together. It’s been really nice to see you happy with someone.”

Shane, setting four glasses and a carton of juice out on the table, winks at her. “It’s a relief not to be third wheeling you and Ryan all the time.”

“You weren’t third-wheeling!”

“I definitely was.”

“We liked having you around,” Sara reminds him. “And now we like having you _and_ Kelsey around.”

Shane is smiling to himself as he continues to set the table. Sara starts plating the food.

“We make a good team,” he says, softly. Sara’s not entirely sure who he’s referring to, but anyway, she agrees.

.

Later, when the boys are setting up the grill to cook dinner, Kelsey takes Sara’s hand and drags her down to the lake for a swim. The morning fog had quickly dissipated into a bright, hot afternoon.

(“Another scorcher!”)

“We can’t just _‘hot tub it_ ’ all the time, regardless of what Shane thinks,” Kelsey says, almost conspiratorially. 

Once they’re sitting down by the dock, Sara can’t help but notice the purpling bite mark peeking out from the high waist of Kelsey’s bikini, another visible in the crease of her thigh when she bends her leg. Sara feels a flash of heat through her body, and thinks of Shane’s smiling mouth, the way he’d laughed with her just this morning. What he might have done to Kelsey last night.

“You want more sunblock?” Kelsey asks, and holding out her bottle. “Or should we just get into it?”

“Could always use more,” Sara shrugs, and Kelsey motions for her to turn around so she can get her back. Sara thinks that if Ryan were here, he might combust on the spot.

.

After dinner, they break out the board games and end up playing Catan for more than an hour, until both Shane and Ryan are tipsy and trying to throw settlement pieces into one another's glasses. It’s Monopoly all over again, Sara thinks, though markedly less violent.

They clear away the board but stay gathered around the coffee table, wine bottle in the middle, almost empty.

“Truth,” Kelsey says, and for a minute, Sara is confused about when they started playing _this_ game.

“Okay,” Ryan takes a sip. “Before Shane, you ever had a crush on someone at work?”

Immediately, Shane looks delighted — looks like he _knows_ something.

“Yeah, Kelsey. You ever?”

“I hate you,” Kelsey glowers at her boyfriend, her legs pulled up to her chest, back against the armchair. “I regret telling you anything, ever.”

“Pretty sure you don’t,” Shane beams at her, and then over at Sara, and then Ryan. Kelsey seems to ignore him in favor of pouring the last of tonight’s wine into her glass.

“I’m not even embarrassed about it,” she says. “I definitely had a crush on Ryan.”

Ryan now also looks delighted, eyes going wide and bright. Sara bursts out laughing, she can’t help it. It’s all too sweet.

“Me?” He grins. “You— _me?!_ ”

“Don’t make me regret answering honestly.”

“Never,” Ryan laughs, and crosses his heart. “Kelsey, that’s— nuts.”

“I didn’t know you two were together,” she says, gesturing between Sara and Ryan. “And I met Shane a little while later. The rest is… well, you know.”

Shane performs an exaggerated shrug. “It’s cool, I think everyone here has, at some point, had a crush on Ryan,” he embellishes his statement with a wink at the man in question, who grins right back at him and raises his glass to cheers.

“Sara,” Kelsey says. “Truth or dare?”

“Oh,” Sara puts down her glass and pushes her fingers into her hair, “Dare for funsies.”

Kelsey points to the empty wine bottle on the table.

“Spin it. Kiss whoever it lands on.”

Predictably, both Ryan and Shane start yelling excitedly about the possibility of a game of spin the bottle, which would be pretty ridiculous considering there’s only four of them. Sara makes sure the bottle is fully empty before placing it down on the table and giving it a spin — a little too hard, maybe. The bottle spins across the table and rolls off the edge into Shane’s lap.

“Oh Sara, if you wanted to smooch so bad all you had to do was say,” Shane simpers at her, as Kelsey and Ryan lose their shit. They’re far too alike for their own good.

“Pucker up or shut up, Madej,” Sara replies and gets on her knees so that she can reach Shane across the coffee table.

Even kneeling, Shane is taller than her, and uses his index finger to tip her face upwards, leaning down to press his mouth to hers in a surprisingly gentle kiss.

“Cop out,” Ryan grumbles, draining his glass, and Sara turns to him in surprise. It’s almost as though he _wanted_ to see his girlfriend kiss another man.

“Just a little smooch,” Shane says, winking again — and he has to stop doing that, or somebody will have a heart attack. Likely Sara.

.

Ryan collapses onto the bed on his front, like he did when they arrived yesterday, but his limbs are so much looser, and he’s tired from alcohol, not traveling.

“You gonna crash, tiger?” she asks him, and Ryan pushes himself up on his forearms, winks at her — she’s going to _kill_ Shane — and says;

“I’d rather smash.”

Sara covers her face because he’s awful, but she loves him.

“That was maybe the worst thing you’ve—” Ryan pulls her down onto the bed, and she goes laughing, “— _ever_ said to me. And you’ve said a lot of awful things.”

“Ok well, maybe I’ll just shut up. Use my mouth for something else.”

“Also terrible, but you’re improving,” she says, as she reaches down to feel him up through his sweatpants. They fumble around for a while, making out like teenagers (the best way to do it), rather than a couple who have been together almost four years already. 

He’s so primed from the wine, the steamy conversations, the kissing, that it really doesn’t take all that long once she gets her mouth on him. She can feel the way he swells in her mouth, the needy little twitches of his hips. He threads his fingers into her curls, fingernails blunt against the base of her skull.

“Sara, please,” he sighs, and she sucks him through it when he comes, looking down at her, thumbing the edge of her jaw, fingers tangled in her hair. It’s just the same as always, and Sara loves every moment of it.

It takes him a few, but he comes around; he’s tipsy, but Sara’s never known him to get so drunk that he’d forget about her. 

She’s always loved his hands.

More often than not, Sara gets self-conscious when she squirts, even though she knows Ryan loves it, loves to make her do it. This time, she doesn’t hold back, doesn’t make him slow down when she feels like it might be too much. She lets it happen, lets herself come around his fingers as she sobs into his mouth, overwhelmed. His hand is soaked, but he doesn’t stop until she’s trying to close her legs, squirming away from his attention.

“God, Sara,” he sighs, and she can tell just by his tone that he so badly wants to muscle his way between her legs, lick her until she comes again — but even just the thought of that is too much, and she pushes back from him, still catching her breath.

It’s 2am, but Ryan runs the shower and helps her into it despite her trembling legs, bundling her up under the stream. When they finally get into bed for real, he cuddles up behind her, tucking his face against the back of her shoulder, his arm slung over her hip and curving around her belly.

“Is it weird that I kind of liked seeing you kiss Shane?” he asks. 

“I don’t think so,” she says. “Lots of guys are into that.”

She feels Ryan nod, his silence contemplative.

“Do you think—” he begins to ask, and then cuts himself off almost immediately. Sara waits for him to continue. She falls asleep before he does.

.

In the morning, Shane walks out onto the deck without even saying a word, and climbs into the hot tub. Sara watches him from over the rim of her coffee cup. They’re all incredibly hungover from a truly pathetic amount of alcohol; Ryan is still curled up asleep, and Kelsey is nowhere to be seen.

After a half-hour her stomach starts to protest, so she walks out to the deck.

“Gather your troops, Madej. We’re going in search of supplies.”

Shane squints up at her in the morning sun.

“Breakfast?”

“Breakfast.”

There’s a diner in the closest town, which is still a thirty-minute drive away. Shane takes shotgun as usual, and Ryan and Kelsey pile into the back, both looking exhausted.

At the diner, they order their food and wait together in their booth, Sara and Kelsey sitting opposite Ryan and Shane.

“What do you wanna do when we get back?” Shane asks the group, leaning his chin into his palm, eyes heavy with lack of sleep. Sara wonders if maybe he and Kelsey had as long a night as She and Ryan had. 

"Kinda wanna just take a nap,” Ryan says, with a laugh. “But I'd feel guilty about doing nothing.”

Kelsey makes a face at him. “You're on vacation,” she says. Ryan laughs as their food arrives, all in baskets and easy to share. 

“Okay, true,” he chuckles, and Sara feels him hooking her foot with his under the table as he steals one of her hash browns. “Nap city it is.”

.

The four of them cook dinner together as a team. Ryan’s really bad at peeling potatoes but Sara gives him an A+ effort despite the few near misses he has with the peeler and his knuckles. 

“Probably shouldn’t have wine three nights in a row,” Kelsey says. 

“You’re on vacation, babe,” Ryan replies, and Shane looks over at Sara, eyebrows raised at the easy endearment. It settles something warm and eager in her belly. Shane gently touches her lower back as he slips past her. 

“Okay, true,” Kelsey agrees, and uncorks a bottle of white to drink with their salmon, which Shane is searing diligently. 

Sara can’t help but notice that there’s just something different about the four of them. She doesn’t know why things changed, or how, or when. It might have been sometime yesterday evening, around the time Kelsey admitted to crushing on Ryan, and Sara kissed Shane in front of them both. But maybe it happened to moment they asked Shane and Kelsey to come on vacation with them, and it’s been slowly mounting since then.

Without even discussing it, everyone parts to freshen up and change into something nice for dinner. Sara catches Ryan’s appreciative looks in the bathroom mirror as they stand side by side. She’s putting in her contacts, and he’s trimming his stubble with an electric razor.

“New dress?” he asks, and Sara gives him a little shimmy.

“Just haven’t had a chance to wear it yet,” she says. Ryan looks her over in the mirror, a look that Sara is now accustomed to, that tells her that he likes what he sees. Sara could say as much about the crisp navy shirt he has unbuttoned below the collarbone, sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Shane, lighting candles at the dining table out on the deck, visibly stalls when he sees them both.

“Oh hey, wow. You guys look great.”

“Thanks,” Sara beams, and Ryan smooths the shirt down over his chest, preening.

“Kel’s messing with her hair, she’ll be out in a sec,” Shane shakes out his match as it burns dangerously close to his fingertips and surveys the dining table. The lake in the background, the sun setting, the lit candles, and trees all around. There’s something terribly romantic about it all.

Ryan catches Sara’s elbow, gently.

“Let’s dish out the food, yeah?”

.

Sara realizes, after the meal as they’re finishing their drinks, that this is a date.

Shane sits down into his seat, draping his arm over the back of Kelsey’s shoulder, playing with the strap of her dress, stroking the side of her neck. He sweater looks soft, pushed up to his elbows to show strong forearms, the elegant notch of his wrist.

“It was nice to get away for a while,” Shane says, softly. “I know we didn’t do a lot except laze around and drink and eat, but it was nice to do that.”

“And, we hot-tubbed,” Sara adds, watching as a slow smile curves over Shane’s mouth. Under the table, Ryan runs a fingertip over her knee and up her leg, spreading his palm over her bare thigh.

“You guys wanna get in?” Shane asks, and nods his head towards the tub. “Might be fun, on our last night.”

Kelsey grimaces. “I don’t know. I’ve had a bit to drink, it all went to my head as soon as I got in the water the first night.”

“It was cute,” Shane says, fondly, kissing her cheek and tilting his head a little to move down her neck, tucking her hair behind her ear. There’s something so _nice_ about seeing the way Shane gets so affectionate after a couple of drinks. Sara puts her hand over Ryan’s on her leg, and moves it up.

“Very cute,” Ryan agrees with Shane, who looks over to smile at his friend, eyebrows raised in surprise, the same look he’d given Sara earlier — he’s pleased by Ryan’s boldness. Kelsey’s cheeks are rapidly turning pink, Sara notes. “The two of you are.”

Shane licks his lips. “Are you going to do something about it?”

_There it is._ Sara feels Ryan’s grip on her leg tighten as he squeezes her. Her hand over his, she squeezes back.

Ryan smiles.

.

Shane sucks a deep purple bruise into the inside of Sara’s thigh, and though she knows it’s mostly there to remind her and Ryan later on of what went down, she’s still thrilled to have a mark that matches Kelsey’s.

Ryan’s always been an extremely focussed, almost competitive lover, and it’s something Sara loves about him. Shane, in comparison, takes it slow and relaxed from the get-go, drifts back and forth between sucking tenderly at her clit to licking down and around her opening. Ryan likes to try make her come as many times as she wants. Shane, it seems, is trying to to make her wait for it.

“You’re good at that,” Sara tells him between gasps, and he hums happily against her skin, kisses her — almost delicately, she’d say, if it weren’t for how wet she is and the noise he makes as he does it.

“Thanks,” he says. “Maybe Ryan’ll let me eat him out next, huh? I’ll be three for three.”

Ryan, at the head of the bed, groans quietly. He has Kelsey on her back, has been teasing her with the tip of his dick for minutes now; he looks moments away from just shoving the whole thing in. Something about the way Kelsey squirms and lifts her hips to meet him each time tells Sara that she’s more than ready for him.

“He likes it,” she says, to Shane, threading her fingers through his hair. “Acts all shy and embarrassed about it, but he comes so hard every time.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ryan hisses, and Kelsey gasps quietly as he finally pushes in.

.

The bed barely fits the four of them, but they try to make it work.

“We should,” Ryan says.

Sara, half asleep, makes a questioning noise into his shoulder. Shane, on his other side, snuffles quietly.

“Shane, you said we could make this an annual thing. We should,” Ryan clarifies, and after a few moments silence, Sara feels the bed shake with Shane’s silent laughter.

“Buddy, you think we’re waiting a whole year to do that again?”

“Please don’t call me buddy right now, I can feel your dick on my leg.”

“Would you rather feel it somewhere else?”

“Are you gonna be like this from now on? Just because I touched your dick? It’s insufferable.”

“I think you’ll find I’m very sufferable, actually—”

Quietly, on the farthest side of the bed, Kelsey pulls herself into a sitting position.

“You’re _both_ insufferable,” she mumbles. “I’m gonna sleep in the other room. Too hot.”

Sara kisses Ryan’s shoulder and wriggles out from under his arm. “Me too,” she says, and Kelsey smiles at her sleepily, reaching out to take Sara’s hand.

Even in the next room, they can still hear Shane and Ryan’s pigtail-pulling. It sounds like they’re already home.


End file.
